Ishq E Darriyan
by FK.1
Summary: A very different plot ...read at your own risk


**Wedding day**

 **The house was beautifully decorated with flowers and lights**

"Wow !di you are looking absolutely gorgeous ...aaj tu jiju aap pe fida ho jain gay .."

 **Hearing her sister's complement she blushed ...**

"Oh ho ..meri di sharma rahi hai ...jiju ka naam sunte he blushing ..ahhhh...kya kamal hi meray jiju ka "

Acha bus...tumne tyar nahi hona aaj ... **she was trying hard to hide her blush ...**

 **"** Chupa lo chupa lo...waisay di mujhay aapki bohat yaad aai ge ...me bilkul akelay ho jaun ge "...

Purvi: mujhay bhe tumhari bohat yaad aae ge ...chalo me maa se kahun ge kay jaldi se tumhari bhe shadi kardein

Girl: kya di..aap mujhay bhe apni tarah qurbani ka bakra banana chahti hain ...mera pura aik semster rehta hai abhi..itni jaldi nahi karun ge shadi ...

Purvi: bus sirf aik semster he tu hai..jaldi he khatam ho jai ga or us kay baad tumhari bhe shadi kardein gay...

Girl: uskay liay aapko mera ideal dhondna hoga ...

Purvi: tumhay lagta hai kay tumhay ideal is duniya me mil ja ga ?

Girl: kion nahi milay ga

Purvi: acha jao jaldi se tyar ho jao...mehman ana shru ho gai hain ...

Girl: ok me abhi tyar hokay aati hun...

 **After sometime she came back wearing a yellow and purple lehenga**

Purvi(admiring her beauty ): wow ..meri behen tu aaj patakha lag rahi hai

Girl: .thanks didi...me zara bahir se hokay aai ...

 **Here outside ...mehendi function started ...the bride and groom were not allowed to see each other ...Purvi was trapped inside while Rajat was outside ...his eyes were searching for her**

Girl: jiju ...kisay dhond rahaay ho ?

Rajat: kisi ko bhe tu nahi ...aesay he dekh raha tha

Girl: agar aap chaho...tu me aapko di se milwa sakti hun

Rajat(excitedly): sach ?

Girl: itni besabri..kal meri di aapki ho jai ge ..phir bhe me aapki kuch madad kar sakti hun

Rajat: han par me aaj usay dekhna chahta hun ...

Girl(thinking): aap bhe kya yad rakho gay ...cha!o aapko di se milwati hun ...

Rajat: thank u soo much ...iska gift tu pakka milay ga tumhay

 **Here inside the house**

 **Purvi was sitting in her room thinking something ...she felt a known touch of some hands on her eyes**

 **She removed his hands ...** aap yahan par ?

Rajat: han ..kion me nahi asakta ?

Purvi: nahi par agar kisi ne dekh lia tu ?

Rajat: tumhari behen hai na ...sab sambhal le ge wo ...

Purvi: acha tu yeh sab usne kia hai

Rajat: jee meri request par ...mera dil kar raha tha tumhay dekhnay ko ...bohat pyari lag rahi ho tum

Purvi(blushing ):thanks ...

 **He was moving his face closer to her ...her heart beat was increasing ...**

*fake cough *

Girl: jiju ..mene sirf aapko dekhnay ki permission de the ...kuch or karnay ki nahi

 **Both turned red ...**

Girl: acha ab sharmanay ki zaroorat nahi hai ...jiju chalo ..aapki hitler mom bula rahi hain aapko

Purvi :***,,,, is tarah se boltay hain kya ?

Rajat: no no its ok ...isko me is se bhe hitler sas dhund kay dun ga

Girl: dekhain gay ...chalain ab

 **She turned around and bumped into a person**

Girl: ahh..nazar nahi aata

Boy: excuse me ...meri kya galti hai

Girl: what do u mean ?aapko kya zaroorat the meray itna qareeb kharay honay ki

Boy: oh hello miss...mujhay koi shok nahi hai ...

 **Rajat interrupts...** kya hogaya hai tum dono ko ...kion !ar rahay ho bacho ki tarah ,,galti ho gai bus baat khatam

Boy: huh...bhai aapko maa bula rahi hai ...

Girl: bhai?

Rajat: oh tu tum dono nahi milay abhi tak ...yeh mera chota bhai hai ... **dushyant**

Girl: aapka bhai tu kahin se nahi lagta ...

Rajat: or dushyant yeh hai purvi ki sis ,yani kay meri sali ***

 **He observed her from head to toe ...**

Dushyant(murmuring): bohat hot hai ...

Girl: kuch kaha ?

Boy: nahi tu ...bhai chalain phir

Rajat: han chalo

 **He gave a sweet smile to purvi...and all left**

 **A/n so rajvi ki shadi ho rahi hai but agay kuch aesa hoga jo inkay darmyan problems create karay ga**

 **And one thing dushyant's role here will be completely different ...a bit like a spoiled youngster ...so agar kisi ko koi problem hai tu plzz dont read the story but no bashing ...**

 **Any suggestions for an OC with dushyant ?**

 **Plz r and r**

 **Your's**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**


End file.
